The background description provided herein is for the purpose of generally presenting the context of the disclosure. Unless otherwise indicated herein, the materials described in this section are not prior art to the claims in this application and are not admitted to be prior art or suggestions of the prior art, by inclusion in this section.
Compute or electronic component packages may include a plurality of surface mount structures, such as solder or lead structures, to mechanically and electrically connect packages to printed circuit boards (PCBs), substrates, and the like. The size and shape of the plurality of surface mount structures may be standardized. However, there may be instances where different configuration of one or more surface mount structures of the plurality of surface mount structures may be required. There may also be instances where the entity that manufactures and/or assembles the compute/electronic component packages may be different from the entity that assembles the packages with the PCBs, substrates, and the like. Other compute/electronic devices that may include surface mount structures may likewise have different configuration needs that those in existing devices.